I Will Survive
by The Lone Summoner
Summary: Sheena is sick of Zelos and his perverted ways. She just wants to slap him for it. Yes, the title is a song, and yes, there is singing...


**I was wondering when I was going to a disco song fic…**

**Some person from the street: Disco is dead!**

**Me: Who dares question the great and awesome power of disco!**

**That stupid person again: I'm sick of your singing! I've had to deal with it for weeks now! Just shut up!**

**Me: … HOW DARE YOU! Just read the story while I kill this guy…**

* * *

Sheena had been living in Mizuho for a good year after they defeated Mithos. And everything was going very well… accept she missed Zelos… He had left her for another one of his groupies. She had feelings for him but they were gone, they simply washed away. At first, she thought of him every moment of every day, but she had been hearing rumors of him, and they weren't the good kind. Like, everyday he had a different hunny and he "educated" many of them. She just wanted to slap him non-stop. She had to stop thinking of him. So she got out of bed and went outside to see how her village was doing.

"The next time I see that jerk, I'm gonna slap him so hard his face will be red for a week!" Sheena said to herself. The thought comforted her, seeing Zelos with a swollen face made her want to see him even more.

She got dressed and went outside, it was a beautiful day, the sun was shinning, the birds were chirping, there was a red haired man walking around… red haired man! Sheena ran up to the figure and started yelling, "What are you doing here!" Her arm was in slapping position, but when she looked closely at the man she saw that it wasn't Zelos.

"Ummm… I'm getting water from the well… Is there a problem?" It was just one of her neighbors.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I-I thought you were someone else…he he… sorry…" Sheena said.

The man just nodded and walked away. She was still embarrassed but it went away in a few minutes. She spent her day helping plant some new plants and walking around the village. It was the usual routine.

By the time she got home it was roughly 8:30. She just wanted to go home, take a bath, eat dinner, and sleep. She put her key in the keyhole of her door but she saw that the door was unlocked. _Strange, _she thought. She remembered locking the door on her way out. When she opened the door she heard someone say, "Sheena! It's been awhile! How's my voluptuous hunny?" The voice was none other that Zelos'.

"ZELOS!" Sheena yelled.

"Yes, what is it my-" Zelos was cut off by Sheena slapping him with all of her might. She might have accidentally closed her hand on the way to his head and actually punched him instead of slapped him.

Zelos was knocked out cold on the floor. Sheena smiled. A clear line of blood started to seep out if his nose. A song started to ring through her heart, the song was about this particular moment. She felt happy. So she sang.

At first I was afraid, I was petrified  
Kept thinkin I could never live without you by my side  
But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong  
And I grew strong, and I learned how to get along

And so you're back, from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here, with that sad look upon your face  
I should've changed that stupid lock, I should've made you leave your key  
If I'd have known for just one second you'd be back to bother me.

Go on now go, walk out the door,  
Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore.  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with good-bye,  
You think I'd crumble, you think I'd lay down and die.

Oh, no not I, I will survive,  
Oh as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give  
And I, I will survive, I will survive...Hey, hey

It took all the strength I had, not to fall apart,  
Just trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart,  
And I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself,  
I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high.

And you see me, somebody new,  
I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you.  
And so you felt like dropping in, and just expect me to be free,  
But now I'm saving all my lovin' for someone who's loving me.

Go on now go, walk out the door.  
Just turn around now, 'cause you're not welcome anymore.  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with good-bye,  
You think I'd crumble, you think I'd lay down and die,

Oh no not I, I will survive  
Oh as long as I now how to love, I know I'll stay alive,  
I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give,  
I will survive, I will survive...Oh

Go on now go, walk out the door.  
Just turn around now, 'cause you're not welcome anymore.  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with good-bye,  
You think I'd crumble, you think I'd lay down and die,

Oh no not I, I will survive  
Oh as long as I now how to love, I know I'll stay alive,  
I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give,  
I will survive, I will survive...Oh

Zelos was conscious to hear those last verses and he left without a word. Sheena had done it! She had rid herself of that foul man! She will never have to deal with him and his perverted ways again. She slept well that night, knowing that Zelos was gone.

* * *

**Well, now that the fight with that person is over, I must ask for reviews. I don't care if you criticize me, just review! (mind you, getting nice reviews is well, nice) Please and Thankies! ****I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor. Yay for Disco!**


End file.
